


Fiery Date

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [45]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), First Dates, Good Boyfriend Bucky Barnes, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, M/M, Maria Stark is Not Tony Stark's Mom, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Sweet Bucky Barnes, Sweet Tony Stark, Thirsty Bucky Barnes, Thirsty Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: James takes Tony on their first date since coming back home and avoiding the fiasco that is the dance from hell. Two of them enjoying each other and the sweetness they are experiencing with one another.Two creatures fluttering around one another.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Enass-AU [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Kudos: 5





	Fiery Date

**Author's Note:**

> Again I shifted my timeline a little bit, I figure they would have their first date, a privacy date, as private as it can be, but a date none the less soon. No teammates to harsh on their vibes. This story is going to absolutely mushy, gushy, soft, and sweet.
> 
> My nerdy goodness for Stars came through with the star Sirius. Also, Yakov is another Variant of James in Russian, if this is wrong please let me know. I tried to be sure that it is correct, I went on a name binge before getting to this point. Fire Island is a real place and is a legit rarity for having a Forest on a sand barrier. 
> 
> This story is ridiculously sweet, I gave myself gushy warm feelings. If I was able to do that for those reading this, then success. 
> 
> As usual: If the story time period is confusing, please do start at Move in Day but for Tony’s quirks and issues, please start around Flare in the Dark and Tinker Wheels. If you just want to read this one-shot, again enjoy!! 😊

The mid-morning sun of July 20th has Tony and James wandering the beach barrier of New York, Fire Island as their first official date. Planned accordingly by the super soldier wearing a light jacket in exchange for his bike jacket, comfortable shoes, and a hat. Tony dressed similarly but grinning while pointing to all the things to do for the season on the beach barrier. James pointed to some beach activities, hike trails, and the main attraction the Sunken Forest. Tony's eyes widen listening to the plan for the day, he almost felt overly pampered when it comes to this man.

Walking down from the ferry port to one of the least populated beaches, the two began to walk on the beach, standing closer, arms brushing against one another. Tony took his hat off enjoying the breeze that started coming in. Nicer yet the ocean was blue, not blue like the water in Sicily, but blue nonetheless. A beauty to take his breath away. Eying the semi-empty beach, Tony interlocked his pinky around the soldier’s metallic pinky finger. He felt himself smile taking another look around the sun reflecting off the water.

Again, he peeked at the brochure seeing the activities and things to do on the island. Lighthouse, clamming, exploring hiking. Putting the pamphlet away, he made his phone was off. Giacomo adjusted the backpack full of their clothes, water bottles, and snacks. Tony hummed about taking the next hour to hold the pack despite the determine he is going hold the pack. They went over this, Tony knows his boyfriend would defend his right to hold the pack but watch, Tony is going to get the bag and hold on to it for three hours of their day date. Bet on it.

The water was out far, so walking a little further on the wet made it excited for their bare feet. The shells here weren’t truly unique compared to Sicily but he found some fun ones. He the squeeze of the pinky despite the stoic facial expression, he smiles more when the man pressed a little more into him.

“My momma… she has a shell I gave to her a long time.”

James blinked looking at him but felt his lips smile in his usual small smiles, “Yeah?”

“Yeah, she took me to the beach. Said I love it. I do. I love the beach. Funny, Howard avoided taking me outside and kept me mostly indoors. I adore the sun, beach, life. I mean, paparazzi are vultures and intruders of privacy. But… I go down to the beaches every time I go out to Sicily. Visit the beaches. Dance on the beaches with my sister.” Tony felt his cheeks redden at the amount of information he put out in one long ramble. Pushing a curl back behind his ear he started to try to hide his face until Giacomo nudged him again lifting his hand up giving it a quick peck.

“I get it,” Not including the Howard part but both kept that off for a later date, today is a good day, “I hope… I can give you a chance to find another shell and dance a little.”

Tony smiled more at the genuine words giving a quick peck on the man’s wrist, “You are a damn charmer.”

“Ah, I was told… I used to be able to flirt with people under the table or in bed… but… I only want to impress and charm you Doll. Can I charm you for the day?”

“Holy Einstein’s Ghost, keep talking like that I will doubly call myself charmed.” Tony smiled more, beaming at the faint blush appearing on the man’s cheeks. Making the man look him in the eyes, he hummed quietly, “I have been impressed since you brought me food and apologized. Just so you know. Charmed actually.”

James smiled a little more enjoying the warmth pouring off the genius feeling the blue light dance across his skin from behind the grey shirt, “I will continue to charm you whenever I can. That won’t change Anton.”

If Tony was not already grinning like a fool, he would say he was going to have a grin forever planted on his mug. He is delightful enamored and flattered by the amount of honest dripping off the super soldier and it almost too much but never enough. He was going to feel spoiled and have unnecessarily high ass exceptions if this somehow crumbles. Hope not to the whole relationship crashing and burning. Happy thoughts. Thoughts that Giacomo ruined him. Then a thought came to Tony smiling a little more.

“We never got to do that dance. And Stone’s stupid thing doesn’t count.”

James blushed more but nodded in complete understanding until the implication caught up to him, the tango, the dancing, closeness, how close he held the man in his space so close, “Can we have that dance soon? Private and public?”

Tony nodded feeling them stop at a rock, “Yeah, we can dance around the world. It sounds fun. As long as bad guys and evil assholes stay indoors.”

“I like that.” James leaned against the rock connecting their hands full enjoying the breeze himself through his messily styled hair. Anton for him though looked handsome, radiant basking in the sun. Eyes glittering the unique colors that screamed out to the world. His eyelashes framing and curled around the big doe eyes. He felt his heart pound and his blush increasing. Anthony was beautiful and he is positively stuck on this man. “I like that a lot.”

“I do too.” Tony smiled more when something shiny caught his eyes. Tugging his boyfriend along, he found gold and black shell with splotches of red and purples dancing between and a bright white on the underside. It two sides connected but Tony liked, liked more for the imperfection dancing along the shell ridges and lip. Chips here a crack, broken but full. Picking it up, it was no bigger than half the size of his hand and dwarfed compared to Giacomo’s hand.

James saw the mind calculated and figuring something out and it had to do with the shell. Then heard the happy noise, hand let go off and found set the shell gently inside the pack. James felt something warm rush through them. It is a memory and depending on what Anton thought of James can be sure it would be great.

The couple walks further down the beach until they run back from an angry hermit crab. Laughter and scathing insults for the sea life was thrown. Still, the two shared grins then shoes, and socks were put back on heading back to the walking trail.

The ex-assassin walked his boyfriend down to the next part of their date, which was one of the hiking trails. One being Sailor’s Haven, a simple hiking trail but good for them. It will lead to the last stop on the date. James did mention it 4.2 miles long, but Anton didn’t look too worried and rather excited. The way he talks about nature besides it being squishy science was astronomically cute.

Starting of the trial the two men ate some snacks, Tony took photos with the children, talked to parents. James took a photo with some teens who found him well cool. Both met with fans, were asked if they are doing a team outing together. James took the lead speaking lowly to the parents and kids around them that it is a secret, something to for them to know they are friends and able to get along. Kids wished them to look, teens rolled their eyes thinking they might spar somewhere on the barrier and parents wished them the best on their secret team-building excursion.

Behind a tree, when the trail was empty with the chances of people getting a photo or a glimpse of them proved unlikely, the genius planted an awarding and ginger kiss, warms coming around the man’s neck. James held his boyfriend by the waist kissing back quickly feeling butterflies flutter in his stomach.

“Mm, what was that for Kotenok?”

“For being a good sport and being quick on your feet.”

“I like kids… just never trust myself with them. Not the best influence Anton.”

Tony chuckled bringing his hands down the Super Soldier’s arms to grab both hands, “Harley, Peter, Christine, Johnathan, Valentino, and Aya. Shuri. VITO, my robotic children of the corn, all adore you and I trust you; my sister and brother trust you; Aunt May and Mrs. Keener trust you. T’Challa is trusting me, which is inadvertently trusting you, Rhodey Bear trust you with our mentees. You are not a bad influence. You are far better than I.” Tony batted his eyelashes despite the obvious backslap to himself.

“You are ridiculously great with kids. You are a far better influencer.” James mumbled enjoying the gleeful laughter and chuckled from the shorter male.

“Let agree to disagree that we are both occasionally okay influences and good with tiny people.” Tony settled chuckling feeling his boyfriend's chest move with his own chuckling.

James nodded helping his boyfriend back up to the trail. Before James can even realize something was off Anton has the pack secured on his back looking right as peaches. Anton even had the cockiness to stick his tongue out at him hip cocking out, sultry eyes threw over his shoulders. If James was in the mood of not giving a damn and ignoring his boyfriend’s desires and wants, he would pounce his boyfriend right then and there and suck on that pink tongue. Hold him close, protect him from the world. He resigned himself to giving him a soft smile, but he hoped, his own form of sultry eyes. Or eye-fucking, based on how the man's cheeks flamed up and eyes widen it worked. He turned away quickly, but he can see the full body shiver taking over his body.

Tony swallowed back some of the bashfulness at the pornographic stared down he was just given, that was all sex messaging through his eyes. Tony may have to give his boyfriend sunglasses to hide his blue-grey sinful as all hell eyes. All things tech, that is dangerous for his libido and mind.

The feel of the radiating heat coming off the man, spoke volumes, then metal and flesh intertwined, as both continued their leisurely hike.

The couple stopped to grab a picture here and there, James took the most being of Tony staring at the trees, of him posing, of him looking a little perturbed at a bird resting on his shoulder. Like a prince in his many domains.

James smiled more and more as Anthony talked about some of the plants he recognized on the barrier. Showing off that big brain of his talking about said squishy sciences. James heard how his mother talked about Botany, he can see where she rubbed off her eldest child.

The ex-HYDRA asset took another picture of Anton holding a flower, listening to him say it is the before of the fruit in place, a shadbush flower. It could be the super solider, but James took a quick picture of the flower resting delicately in his curls and spikes. He looked at how words can’t describe. The way the afternoon sun rays slivered through the branches, the way Anton looked at him with a grin, flower contrasting vividly against dark curls, cheeks rosy and tongue between teeth, James had to breath deep to stop his nerves from showing his heart from beating rapidly. The arc reactor shimmering behind the shirt. It was… mystical, maybe he sounded like a poet, a lyricist, or weaving words about this person. He feels mushy.

“You are gorgeous Anton.”

Tony blushed more smiling finding another flower playing it delicately in the fearsome legend hair. A spark of color in his partner’s attire. Touching his necklace, he was excited about what he wanted to give Giacomo after their date.

Tapping on his chest, Tony hummed feeling the sun's warm rays making him feel warm and goopy in feelings, “You are you too Yakov.”

James jolted, that… that hit differently. He felt a new blush bloom over his cheeks, and he hugged the man tight aware of the flower, aware of their environment. He heard the start of words, but James pressed a tender kiss, fervent but excited, “Say it again please.”

“Yakov.” Tony breathed out, breath coming out slow, eyes hooded. He brought both hands to the hands resting on his waist, “Okay?”

“Okay.” James wanted to tell him more, the mix of his Sicilian accent saying the other variant for his name made him weak-kneed. Made him feel a little freer. Yeah, Natalia calls him Yasha, but… they never would call each other Natasha and James or Bucky. He never calls Steve, Stevie. It felt… false but hearing the variant was something different and he wanted to taste the name off his boyfriend's lips.

Tony pressed a corner mouth kiss, intertwining their hands continuing on their hike.

Both riding a high. Both enjoying the calm of the air, the quietness of the trees. Birds and animals alive but so far, it was them. Their bubble and they felt like it was the island again, their bubble, their space.

The couple stopped at a sign an hour later, James feeling an alert from his phone popping their serene bubble, they kept close after the let goes of each other’s hands when people started to show more again. Looking at Anthony, he saw the man talking to kids, James almost stopped from pulling out his cell enjoying Anton speaking with the kids, listening to their ideas, and telling them about his own personal experiments gone wrong. Sighing internally, he checked his phone.

 **FRIDAY** : Wilson and Rogers wish you a good time on your exploration. Enjoy your date Mr. Barnes-FRIDAY. _Sent_ 5:23 am

James sent a simple smiley face back to the AI and then a thank you. He sent a picture of him and Anton sitting on a rock, he tried to smile, and Anton smiled, soft and content. One arm wrapped around James’s shoulder. James liked that photo also. He was not even sure which photo he would have printed out. Definitely this one and the one with Anthony with the flower in his hair. James saved his flower from falling several times.

Putting his phone away he looked up seeing two tiny children staring up at him, both looked scared but starstruck. He looked at his boyfriend who was covering his mouth, resting his elbow in his free hand next to the mother. Kneeling down, he greeted the kids two girls like kind and less robot sounding as he can. Plus, they didn’t blink at the mixed accents.

“Are you and Iron Man hanging out?” The first girl asked bright hazel eyes stared at him pigtails bouncing as she held her lunchbox.

“Yes, it is a team bonding experience. We had a lot of things to talk about… and this is one way to talk things out and trust each other.”

The other girl with a long ponytail holding a similar lunchbox looked shy before putting a finger to her mouth signaling a secret wanting to be shared. James leaned forward, watching the girl put her lunchbox down and cover her mouth with both hands despite her mother's complaints. James gave the more a smile saying it is okay and turning his attention back to the girl.

“Do… Do you like Iron Man? I mean… Like him? My sister says no but I think you do. It feels nice around you two, how mommy and mommy feel nice when they are cooking and hugging each other.” She grabbed at her lunchbox, her little red brow knitted together, “Nice. Happy. Mommy and Mommy are nice and happy, and it makes me happy. I feel happy around you and Mr. Iron Man.”

James blinked slowly, surprised at the insightfulness of kids, if kids were able to reach things, they would rule by a bunch of four years old. He wouldn’t mind that, naptime could be frequent, still observant. Looking up at the woman and his partner who obviously heard the little girl's explanation, he gave another assuring smile that is it okay, looking at the little girl James smiled the best he can.

“I am glad we can make it nice. We everyone to be nice and feel nice, happy, and safe. That is a reason why I and Dr. Stark do what do. You mommies are raising you and your sister to be knowledgeable. I wasn’t that smart when I was your age.” James explained back, trying to make sure all the words made sense, but it was true to how he thought. Judging by the mother smiling at him and the two girls trying to outdo each other, both the little girl clambered about how the Winter Soldier is super nice and how Gran Gran and Grandpa are wrong about him.

James felt good, felt really good, and like he did something nice today. Nicer yet when Tony smiled at him, a glimmer of fondness, pride, and joy echoing in the honey doe eyes.

Watching the mother and daughters head back to the other mother, both waited till they were alone and not within earshot of other people.

“Smart little girl.”

“She is,” James replied smiling.

“I like… I like that we put off a happy and nice feeling.” Tony whispered out low enough for Giacomo to hear.

“I like it too.” James caresses his wrist quickly walking his boyfriend to the next and last destination. The Sunken Forest.

The sunken forest has more woodland trees, a little more animal, and the shade covering the men from the mid-afternoon sun. The genius talked, praised, and admired nature spread around them. The Winter Soldier listened to a soft voice reading some history about the Sunken Forest, saying something that it a world rarity, a rarity that he is happy isn’t recreated so easily. Sort of like the dragon blood trees, Redwoods. James listened to Anton speak as they walked about the woodlands, eyes scanning, taking it, studying, taking pictures, and sending images to his mother. James took pictures himself but not of the scenery the man in the scenery.

James heard the term flower child, child of nature, and a free spirit, but to have a boyfriend who embodies the future, technology and nature was a whiplash of positive emotions. Staring at the man looking at the plants, head tilted responding to his mother with furious text, tongue sticking out in concentration, James smiled kneeling next to him.

Anton nudged him smiling more looking comfortable and James nudged him back taking in the warming of the arm against his right side.

“Thank you for bringing me here… for this date.” Tony hummed out reaching for his hand. He smiled, even more, when the Super Soldier grabbed his hand re-interlocking their hand together. Rubbing his thumb in a circle. Tony mimicked the action back sighing in content.

“I am happy you like the date. I want to keep taking out like today Anton. Plus…” James waited for the eyes to land on him, the smile still firmly in place, “It is not over yet I hope you don’t mind seafood.”

“Not entirely picky, I don’t like squid or octopus though. Sushi is great but I am not picky with all seafood.” Tony replied wondering what food they would eat later.

Standing up at the same time, the couple wandered down through the Sunken Forest. Talking about anything and everything that comes to them in quiet whispers. They stopped when FRIDAY sent the results of one project. Tony excitedly explained the project liking the spark of interest owns equal excitement from the ex-asset.

Out of the woods, James and Tony stood close still, the super-soldier taking his turn of the backpack while the shorter male huffed out in fake complaints about being able to hold the bag. Both of them headed over to the restaurant that was one the nicer but decently nice and they could for to go too.

At the restaurant, the billionaire stared at the super sniper and then at the menu already feeling a gut-wrenching feeling until the long hair brunette had his wallet out. Tony mentioned he could pay for it, but James said he wanted to treat Tony. Tony tried to pay for it as did James so both decided to go Dutch on their meals, not bothering to mention who got the most expensive.

The waiter tried not to look at the two superheroes who arguing how to pay for a meal and finding it sweet that the two teammates are getting along well as the businessman sitting next to the assassin said they were. The waiter wasn’t even sure her coworkers would believe her they get along decently well.

With food delivered, some kids and parents greeting them but quickly ushering their kids off so the men can eat, Tony could only smile sipping at his water. James sipped his water enjoying the feel of the sun setting behind the horizon line.

“Polaris is out.”

Tony looked up after swallowing some of his food, “He is.”

James nodded already pinpoint where Castor and Rigel will come out. James looked back at the man who was enjoying the sunsetting, fork twirling skillfully in the linguini, being told they should make homemade pasta later, the genius’s eyes illuminating the golds. James smiled taking a bite of his filet.

The two ate enjoying their meal while listening to the other noises and conversations around them. Tony looked out again seeing the New York Skyline from this view. Then he looked at the night sky seeing the faint traces of the Milky Way and the three stars than another one Sirius. Smiling more he looked at his boyfriend who ate his food in content silence watching the sky himself.

The genius hooked his foot around the man's foot happy for the table cloth being so low to the floor. He took inner glee as his boyfriend's face redden but then felt the foot hook back around his foot. Feeling a little like a high schooler playing footsie Tony let his body relax following the swinging led by Giacomo.

One last walk on the beach had gotten the mechanic and soldier hand in hand, in the dark, staring at the glittering of stars and spattering of the milky way running along. Another gratefulness turned to the super-soldier for the date and a thanking to the businessman for coming with him.

Under the dark starry night, the two teammates shared another affectionate kiss. Wrapped up in each other swaying.

In a hushed whisper, Tony spoke against his lips, “When you hear music again in the Manor from the music hall, come please.”

“Of course,” James mumbled back under the hush of the night.

Both men redressed in their biker gear, letting the feel-good mood follow them back through the ferry, to their bikes, and back to the manor. Arriving back at a crisp Summer night of 12 am. Slipping through the back door of the Manor, Tony laughing under his breath even as the Winter Soldier mumbled another joke lips pulled in a smile. Both had windswept and wild hair. Tony clutching the backpack.

“Goodnight Giacomo.”

“Goodnight Anton.” James leaned over pressing a light kiss on the cheek.

Both nodded at one another going off to their separate locations. Still basking in the glow of a date gone extremely well.

Four days later, James found a note and a small box left on his desk. Looking around both ways, he opened seeing half the shell from the beach they went on their date. Epoxied, decorated with a lining of a gold alloy, small lights glowing. From the color side but the white a light shade of blue. Arc blue. Picking up the bracelet and note, James blinked back tears reading it.

_Nivi Lupu!_

_I was on a binge the very night we got back from that awesome date. Again, thank you… I appreciate it and well shit, that was fantastic, sweet and nice. Everything. Anyway, I was up four days and made us matching bracelets. I know cheesy and shit, but I wanted to give you something well... a memory. Physical besides the pictures. Anyway, I am me, so I am extra as shit. Put this little guy on your left wrist, it will form to your wrist almost skin-like. The shell has lights similar to my arc reactor with tinier tech like the arc reactor. So, don’t lose it, valuable or don’t mention it. This is special. I am gross, anyway, note writing aside, the bracelet acts as a beacon for you and me, FRIDAY and VITO will be able to locate us with it. Red is distress, Purple is fine but hurry, and Blue is okay. VITO suggested the colors. At least this way, we can find each other. Play around with it or something._

_-Anton_

James swallowed folding the letter clasping the bracelet to his left wrist watching it form snug. His boyfriend is smart, fucking smart. Looking at the color side of the bracelet, James stared until he choked seeing the blue lights forming locations of the stars, Polaris, Rigel, Castor… one near Rigel.

After a quick check, it was Sirius part of the Major Canis constellation, making Anton a cheeky man.

“VITO…”

“Yes, Mr. Barnes?”

“Can you access my phone… get a picture of two off for me?”

“Of course.” The AI replied happy to help.

Tony woke up from his binge nap, nuzzling into his couch when a notification popped up via Extremis, a message from FRIDAY saying a gift bag is left by the lab door.

No warnings of poison, bombs, which is insane to send to the house of heroes, unless his Ais and roommates finally teamed up to kill him. Possibilities. Stretching, he groaned rubbing a sleeve-covered hand over his face going to the lab door feeling a gush of outside wind and air on his face. Grabbing the bag, he saw a tag saying from _Giacomo_ , a smooth looping cursive done.

The bag felt decently heavy making Tony far more curious what this surprise gift could be. Looking around for his boyfriend but finding an empty stairway and hall, Tony shrugged going back inside.

Settling down, he opened the bag seeing two frames, each one made of medium quality wood frames but what made Tony fight back tears was the first picture of him and Giacomo on the rock smiling in the camera, then another of them in the Sunken Forest with the flowers in their hair. Swallowing back the itchiness in his throat, Tony smiled.

“FRIDAY, call my boyfriend please,” Tony asked staring at the pictures finding one place for his lab and saving the other one for his bedroom.

“Anthony?”

“Giaco, I love the pictures.”

“Welcome Anton, I love the bracelet. Get some rest.”

“I will.” Tony sighed heading back to his bedroom to get the picture to settle in its new place.

James smiled at his phone, then looked at his own pictures, of them, the same ones he gave the genius. One on his end table and the other on his desk. He already has another date idea that would take them a little out, a long time from the city, and more personal touches.


End file.
